There are many products available for changing the natural color of hair. The process of changing the color of hair can involve either depositing an artificial color onto the hair, which provides a different shade or color to the hair, or lifting the color of the hair, such as for example, from a dark brown shade to a medium brown or a light brown shade. Hair color can be changed using permanent, semi-permanent, or temporary hair coloring products.
Many consumers desire a permanent color change and therefore use products containing permanent dyes. Conventional permanent hair coloring products are dye compositions comprising oxidation dye precursors, which are also known as primary intermediates or couplers. These oxidation dye precursors are colorless or weakly colored compounds which, when combined with oxidizing products, give rise to colored complexes by a process of oxidative condensation. The oxidizing products conventionally use peroxides such as hydrogen peroxide as oxidizing agents. Such permanent hair color products also contain ammonia or other alkalizing agents such as monoethanolamine (MEA) which causes the hair shaft to swell, thus allowing the small oxidative dye molecules to penetrate the cuticle and cortex before the oxidation condensation process is completed. The resulting larger-sized colored complexes from the oxidative reaction are then trapped inside the hair fiber, thereby permanently altering the color of the hair.
Newly, permanently colored hair usually has a vibrant, shiny, and rich appearance. Unfortunately, however, in just a few short weeks, or in some cases even less, the color begins to fade. For instance, gorgeous rich brown colors become muddy and dull, beautiful shades of blonde turn brassy, and vibrant reds do not look so vibrant anymore. As described herein, the inventors of the instant disclosure have developed methods and kits that improve color durability by preventing color fading from hair.